High School
by friendsmondler101
Summary: so basically Monica and Ross's parents are in California talking care of there grandmother. the six friends are all in high school. Ross and chandler are very popular and are on the football team. Rachel and Monica are not friends in the beginning. Monica's best friends with the guys and phoebe. c m please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction im working on don't worry it will be longer than this!

Disclaimer: i don't own any of them!

Two months earlier...

Rachel: Hey Mon!

Monica: hey Rachel I haven't talked to you in like 6 months

Rachel: yeah well the past is past!

Monica: what do you want?

Rachel: I hear you like best friends with Chandler Bing and do you have his number?

Monica: so let me get this you don't talk to me and gossip about me then you come up to me looking for a date from one of my best friends?

Rachel: well yeah but um

Monica: you are really something Rachel now leave me alone.

Monica Was so jealous Rachel was going out with chandler Bing the most popular guy in school she liked him so much and she was pretty sure he felt the same about her. He was always here with Ross they were the most popular guys in school she wasn't a member of the cheerleading club but she was quite popular so everyone knew who she was. She was thinking of signing up for it and shed have no problem getting in but shed only do it to impress Chandler before he was going out with her arch enemy her life was a mess!

Two days later sunday.  
Ross: hey mon!

Mon: hey ross

Ross: did you hear about Rachel?

Mon: what?

Ross: well rumor has it she and joey Tribbiani made out at Mindy's party!

Monica: where'd you hear that from?

Ross: Mindy!

Monica: that crazy girlfriend of yours who totally jealous of Rachel!?

Ross: ex-girlfriend i broke up with her when she told me!

Monica: why?

Ross: i just don't like her that much.

Monica: mmm

Ross: do not tell chandler

Monica: i wasn't going to its just.

Ross: you totally like him!

Monica: i do not! Does he know?

Ross: no but blackmail!

Monica: one word Rachel!

Ross: fine but

Monica: tomorrow will tell!

Chandler: hey rach

Rachel: hey babe what's up are you ok?

Chandler: I herd

Rachel: herd what babe

Chandler: don't call me that I know what you did. With Joey?

Rachel was speechless chandler made his way toward the door

Rachel: please wait! For god sake i love you it was a mistake!

Chandler: I thought you did no I'm not so sure it's over goodbye Rachel i hope we can be friends...

And with that he left...

Scene Monica's house

knocking on the front door..

Monica rushes down and sees its chandler. She opens the door.

Chandler: hey Mon! Let's have sex!

Monica: jeez Chandler how much have you had?

Chandler: just enough to tell you I love you! You're beautiful!

Monica: let's get you a couch and pillows. And breath spray!

Chandler: you know what your amazing you're so hot and sexy and Rachel's a bitch you should be head cheerleader! And we could like go out because I'm the quarter back and captain of the football team!

Monica: go to sleep Chandler.

Chandler: good bye mon love you!

Monica: night chandler.

The next morning

Chandler: ohh my head.

Monica: so how are you today?

Chandler: I'm fine why are you so happy?

Monica: no reason but school in ten minutes.

Chandler: ill never make it before break!

Monica: Ross has spare clothes you can get a lift with us ok?

Chandler: thank you so much, I'm sorry for turning up drunk don't even remember what i did or say...

Monica: the free prize at the end of every beer memory impairment!

Chandler: ha I thought I had the sense of humour

Monica: common we now have like 5 minutes to get dressed.

As it was summer Monica wore a pale blue skater dress with small sleeves. With her hair down she looked beautiful. And chandler thought so.

He had just broken up with Rachel so he didn't make a move but he really wanted to he actually properly liked her...


	2. Chapter 2

1 review on both on my stories? Thanks to hugefriendsfan0000 who reviewed this is a very long chapter! Enjoy!

The school scene

When Monica walked into school something didn't feel right she heard whispering and people were staring. Then she seen her best friend phoebe and walked over.

Monica: hey pheebs.

Phoebe: how could you do that...?

Monica: what?

Phoebe: Monica I heard about what you did to Rachel I knew you two didn't like each other but to sleep with her boyfriend is an all time low...

Monica: what chandler?

Phoebe: no the janitor clearly in a sarcastic tone.

Monica: I did not sleep with chandler. Heck I've never slept with anyone! Did that bitch say I. did? She asked with disbelief.

Phoebe: yeah ohh my god it's not true is it?

Monica: of course it's not

Monica spent the rest of the day being stared at talked about but at least all of her friends believed it wasn't true, well the real ones anyway... She text chandler to come over after school they needed to talk.

Monica's house

Chandler: Mon are you there

Monica: I'm in the dining room

Chandler hey

Monica: Ok first thing I'm sure you probably heard the rumour? About us

Chandler: yeah and I didn't start that

Monica: I know chandler it was your lovely ex Rachel

Chandler: I thought you were Friends

Monica: once maybe but not anymore she like abandoned me for Cheerleaders and shopping with the sorority sisters.

Chandler: that's awful

Monica: yeah but I'm better without her

Chandler: yeah you know she filled my head with lies about you I knew deep down not one was true.

Monica: don't believe one word that comes out of that girl's mouth.

Chandler: I've learned from past experience never to trust her.

Monica: yeah well Ross will be home soon what to stay for dinner?

Chandler: mm have dinner with you or go home to an empty house what will I chose?

Monica: do you want dinner or not?

Chandler: yes please let me help.

Monica: dinners made but you can help me made a cake.

Chandler: ok um but I don't know, how?

Monica: ill help then!

After the Cake was in the oven they both looked in like children waiting for it to cook the stood up at the same time and were looking at each other

Chandler: you've got something right here he said brushed his thumb on her lips, he looked into her eyes and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Monica and Chandler both knew this was wrong bit it felt so right...

Until a knock at the door stopped them it was Ross

Monica: shit that's Ross!

Chandler: act natural

They both pulled the most unnatural position

Ross: hey man what are you doing here

Chandler: wanted to play Xbox man you coming!

Ross: sure, hey Mon!

Chandler turned around and pointed to her phone and mouthed. "ILL TEXT U"

messages:

Chandler: hey Mon.

Monica: hey, so we should probably talk.

Chandler: yeah but in person

Monica: ok meet me in the tree house.

Imagine the tree house in the Simpsons

Monica: Chandler up here use the ladder!

Chandler: hey Mon um

He goes up and kisses her.

Monica: was not expecting that.  
Look you just broke up with Rachel and I don't know...

Chandler: I know that I like you a whole lot even before Rachel I liked you. But I never went for it because you would say um no.

Monica: I would never say no to you.

Chandler: thank so um Monica Gellar will you go out with me?

Monica: I would be love to!  
They kissed.

Two weeks later. They are keeping there relationship a secret.

Monica walked quickly to her locker and found a note it read  
"Happy two week anniversary xxxx and a small gold chain.

Monica then saw chandler

Monica: that was way too much

Chandler: just enough for my wonderful girlfriend

Monica: thank you so much come on we have chemistry. Class bye love you.

Chandler: love you to.

When they got to class Monica sat beside her partner phoebe while chandler sat beside Ross.

End of class.

Ms. Adams: know class good work today since it is a new month's well swap partners

Joey, phoebe  
Chandler, Monica  
Ross, Rachel  
Mindy, Pete  
Riley, Melinda  
Tommy, charlotte  
Sam, dawn  
Kelly, Ralph

Chandler winked over at Monica she was very happy with her partner.

Rachel: I can't believe they put me with that bitch's brother!

Loud enough in class for everyone to hear.

Chandler felt bad for Monica, she never done anything to Rachel he never understood why he ever liked her...

Chandler: shut up Rachel

Rachel: who asked you chandler!

Chandler: well it was a said out loud wasn't it? I think you different to dare insult my friend again.

Leaving everyone including Rachel speechless the bell went. Monica caught up to chandler

Monica: you really didn't have to do that

Chandler: I wanted too.

Monica: thank you. And I love you for it.

Chandler: you don't know how much I want to kiss you.

Monica: meet me behind the bike shed after lunch.

...  
bike shed.

Chandler: what took you so long? He looks at her. Ohh my god Monica what's wrong?

Monica: Rachel that's what's wrong.

Chandler: what did she do?

Monica: it doesn't matter.

Chandler: tell me now

Monica she came up to me and started talking about me really loud then she turned round and called me a fat cow and now everyone's calling me monicow...

Chandler: that bitch she's not getting away with this one...

Monica: chandler it doesn't matter.

Chandler: are you sure?

Monica: yeah.

Chandler: I love you.

Monica: I love you too!

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you


	3. Chapter 3

Poster:

CHEERLEADING TRY OUTS FRIDAY AT 3. Only people who plan to succeed come.

Monica really wanted to be a cheerleader she knew she would get on but her only problem was Rachel. Her friends Melinda and charlotte were already on the squad so she decided to go to tryouts.

Melinda: hey Mon you thinking of signing up?

Monica: yeah but I don't know...

Melinda: don't mind her and just do it ill me there and so will charlotte! Please!

Monica: ok you wore me down ill do it!

Melinda: yeah! Come on we got chemistry class next!

Monica: ohh yeah...

Melinda: come on I know you like him! Heck every girl in this school wants to be you!

Monica: why? Fearing she might find out about them

Melinda: you his partner!

Monica: in chemistry class right.

Melinda: still thought you'll have to spent a lot of time together with projects and shit like that!

Monica: yeah I suppose come on were here!

Melinda: see you at lunch!

Monica: you to bye!

Try outs

Monica had just finished she had done brilliantly. Ross, chandler ,phoebe and Melinda were cheering her on. Rachel and her crew of creeps were giving her dirty looks but Monica didn't care as long as chandler was there. He made her feel safe.

Coach: well done all now the successful candidates are

Rachel green  
Mindy Jones  
Charlotte Thompson  
Dawn Dempsey  
Kelly Jones  
Melinda smith.  
Isabella Marino  
Emma Andrews  
Andrea Gordon  
Monica Gellar

And this year's captain is  
Melinda smith!

Cheers were heard all around the hall from the gang all so happy for Monica and Melinda. Rachel was complaining to be the coach because Monica got on and not being head cheerleader but she didn't care her life was perfect!

Close call

Sunday  
As per usual Ross, chandler Melinda, phoebe and Monica were at the pizza place they were a very tight group over the last few weeks.

Chandler: please it will be so much fun

Melinda: yeah it would and your parents are away until like next September they'll never know!

Monica: I'm in as long as you chandler and phoebe help clean up! After!

Ross: fine but whose coming?!

Phoebe: the whole school! come on party of the year Ross Gellar's house.

Melinda: yeah you guys are like really popular so you can both invite the football team and well invite the cheerleading squad the normal ones and phoebe can invite the nice normal people from school!

Monica: I can get to organize!

Chandler: I want to organize! Clearly in sarcastic tone

Monica gave him a look.

Chandler: Hey organizing is fun!

Monica gave him a playful slap!

Ross: jeez you sound like you a couple!

Everyone laughed little did he know the irony of that sentence.

Text:

Chandler: meet me at my house the ladders out side my room.

Monica: On my Way. X

Monica: chandler open the window!

Chandler: sorry honey! x

In person

Chandler: hey

Monica: hey who's in your house

Chandler: mom and her new boyfriend but there in her room having a interesting conversation about stuff as mom put it.

Monica laughed.

Monica: come on my house is free Ross has a date. I KNOW!

Chandler: with who?

Monica: charlotte Thompson.

Chandler: nice... Um I mean not like you um i um  
Monica gives him a look

Chandler: I love you

Monica: you're lucky you look cute!

Chandler kisses her

Monica: wait a moment you got protection?

Chandler: yep

Monica: lets go!

(Don't worry I'm not going to make her pregnant!) '

Chandler: wow just wow!

Monica: I KNOW!

...

Ross: MON! are you there?

Chandler: shit Ross!

Monica: don't worry I got a ladder as well!

Chandler: I love you so much

Monica: me too while kissing him

Chandler: now I really have to go!

Monica: bye love you!

Chandler: love you too he said climbing down the ladder.

So that's chapter 3 done 2,000 words! Big accomplishment for me! Please R+R! Also don't worry I'm not going to make her pregnant!


	4. Chapter 4

Please more reviews! Thanks to the people who did review! Chapter 3.

Friday was drawing near and they had everyone invited and everyone was quite exited Monica Melinda phoebe and Ross's new girlfriends charlotte all went shopping and got new dresses they couldn't wait.

Friday...

School was over and the four girls were at Monica's getting ready

Charlotte wore a tight green spaghetti strap dress just above  
the knee.

Melinda wore an orange skater dress.

Phoebe wore a dark blue skater dress with her hair straightened

Monica wore a red tight dress than went just above the knee. Her hair was down and curled.

Chandler: wow all you girls look lovely ad wow again it only took 5 hours

Melinda: hey we look amazing!

Ross: and we don't! With shocked looks on their faces!

Charlotte: of Corse you do honey!

Ross: thank you sweeties!

Chandler and Monica make barfing sounds.

Ross: hey were girlfriends and boyfriend!

Phoebe: and there aren't?

Shocked looks on everyone's faces

Phoebe: I'm clearly kidding

IRONY INTENDED!

Party.

Everyone was enjoying themselves it was a brilliant party then a unexpected guest arrived Rachel green.

Rachel: well well a party that i wasn't invited to!

Ross: you weren't invited to for a reason.

Rachel: and what was that quarterback!? Stroking his shoulder

Melinda: hey he's taken!

Rachel: shut up megalinda!

Phoebe: I think you've said enough get out! NOW!

Rachel: I still have someone to talk to.

As she made her way to the back of the crowd.

Rachel: so Monica you stole my cheerleading place and my boyfriend and think you can get away with it

Monica: im a good cheerleader and I never went near your ex.

Rachel: Think again and she hit her a slap across the face. Chandler came out of the kitchen and seen this and Ross was trying to stop it

Chandler: hey Rachel don't you lay a finger on her or you'll know about

Rachel herd but carried on

Chandler: how dare you lay a finger on her

And took her of Monica.

Chandler: are you ok?!

Monica: please just bring me to my room

Monica's dress was all blood because Rachel had hit her on her nose. Ross came in to see Monica and talk to chandler.

Chandler: Is that hore gone?

Ross: yeah and the party started again! Do ya want to come down!? He seemed exited.

Chandler: one minute,

Ross left

Monica: yeah I'm coming just one minute let me get a new dress!

Chandler: yeah ill go with you. Bye Mon love you. And your beautiful don't mind that cow!

Monica: thank you honey!

Chandler: byeeeee

they left. The rest of the party was very good and everyone said party of the year and same time next year! They were all very happy Monica was still a bit nervous about Monday and seeing her. She hated her she didn't know how her best friend at the start of school could turn into such a bitch. After the party not many people liked Rachel because Monica was a cheerleader was nice to everyone and her brother was also on the football team, so why couldn't Rachel take that she wasn't the most popular girl in school anymore Monica was...

Chandler: hey Mon!

Monica: hey babe!

Chandler: my mom's going away on tour and the house is free so  
Me you Jason Ross charlotte and Melinda are going to be there want to come?

Monica: no phoebes staying over at mine sorry maybe another time.

Chandler: ok cool see you later I got practice.

Monica also had practice

Monica's P.O.V

Damn I have practice! And I'm late! Ugh Rachel's there well at least Melinda and charlotte are there. I hope chandler knows phoebe is actually coming over he seemed alright. He is like the best boyfriend ever. And his smile and those eyes wow his eyes as Monica daydreamed she realised she was late for practice

Monica: sorry I'm late coach

Rachel: look what the cat dragged in!

Mindy and a few others laughed

Monica: shut up Rachel.

Coach: its ok now today well be doing team building exercises so the four teams are

Rachel green + Monica Gellar  
Mindy Jones + Melinda Hathaway  
Dawn Dempsey + Kelly Jones  
Isabella smith + Andrea Gordon

P.O.V: Shit why am I with Rachel!

Rachel: I'm not going with that hore!

Coach: excuse me?

Rachel: she can't do anything she shouldn't be here!

Coach: Monica is an excellent cheerleader and cooperative un like you over the past few weeks. well if that's how you feel get out! And come back when you learn how to behave!

Rachel: with pleasure and she left.

Coach: Monica you can go with Melinda and Mindy.

Melinda: yes!

And practice continued..

Lunch

Monica sat beside chandler and Ross or the cheerleader and footballers zone Melinda and phoebe followed. Rachel kept giving her dirty looks but Monica ignored it she was in between her (secret) boyfriend, brother and best friends.

Classroom two weeks later.

Principal: now I've called this class in because there will be a trip held next week to an adventure centre you will stay for 2 nights, it will include cliff diving surfing canoeing mountain boarding ect.

It will cost $100 and all money due in by Tuesday!

Chandler: you going?

Monica: yeah sure what about you?!

Chandler: hell yeah three days out of this dump!

Monica: just what I thought you'd say! Babe

Principal: Gellar stop talking!

Now girls must stay with girls boys with boys

Now the girls no fancy clothes  
And boys no messing with the girls!

Most of the class seemed really excited for it. Especially Monica she was going to stay with Melinda and phoebe and charlotte.

Chandler was staying with Ross, Jason, and Tommy. He was also exited his first trip with Monica.

THATS CHAPTER 3! Thanks to HUGEFRIENDSFAN0000 who reviewed! Appreciated! Also I've just finished the next chapter should be up soon and it's a big twist in the story, no one will guess! R+R to find out what happens! –friendsmonder101


	5. Chapter 5

_Kind of annoyed no reviews so if i get none ill just leave it. So here's chapter 5 warning: SAD! _

_Also R.I.P __Cory Monteith. _

Trip: F.Y.I: Ross broke up with charlotte but they decided to be friends!

Monica was on the bus down the back with chandler, Ross, Melinda and phoebe. They all couldn't  
wait!

They had arrived there rooms were side by side.  
The first day had gone without a hitch but most surprising was what happened after dinner.

Rachel: hi Monica...

Monica: what do you want?

Rachel: I'm really sorry for what I did high school just changed me I miss you being my friends please forgive me?

Monica: why should I? And you hit me two weeks ago I can't just forget like that!?

Rachel: well um I know about you and chandler I seen you behind the bike shed. And I can tell he loves you more than he ever loved me! How could I be so shallow after losing a guy! Please Mon remember when we were kids we were best friends!

Monica: can I think about it and don't tell anyone!?

Rachel: thank you and don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Um bye!

Monica didn't know if she could forgive her she had to talk to chandler in private.

Monica: chandler can I talk to you?

Chandler: sure bye guys!

Monica: chandler um Rachel came and talked to me and she asked me to forgive her and I said I'd think about it? What would you do?

Chandler: don't Mon she's scheming you can tell!

Monica: she's not she's being sincere I swear!

Chandler: fine do it I don't care anymore!

Monica: what?

Chandler: common Mon you totally stupid and blind to even consider forgiving her!

Monica: I don't believe you! Didn't you ever her of giving people a second chance!

By this time they were yelling but know one herd.

Chandler: maybe I should have given her a second chance! There'd be one of this crap!

Monica couldn't believe he said that she just ran out crying.

Why did he have to take it one too far?

Day two

Monica was upset but didn't cry in front they were going surfing and she really enjoyed it she hadn't spoke to chandler all day. But ohh well.

Night Monica was in her room when she heard clapping and whistling next door. All of the popular ids were in there. She was invited but didn't o on account of chandler being there.

Phoebe burst through the door.

Phoebe: coming in there making out!

Jumping up and walking toward the door.

Monica: who?

As they opened the door

Phoebe: Melinda and chandler

Monica's heart burst as she say them. He looked up and saw Monica but she was on her way out.

Chandler: Monica wait!

Monica didn't stop and she ran out of the hostel and down towards the courts chandler seeing this followed her outside he found her walking into the courts.

Chandler: Monica please wait

they were inside the soccer courts where there were big grey walls all around.

Monica: why?

Chandler: excuse me?

Monica: why'd you do it you know it would just hurt me! I mean common my best friend! We were going out for like three months! Quarter of a year! And you messed it up!

Chandler: I'm so sorry I don't know what to say! I thought we were over, I... I... I... I love you!

Monica: stop trying to get out this. that one small fight we had and you ruined us! And stop saying that! it if you really did you wouldn't do it!

Chandler: come on you're the one who said people always deserve a second chance!

Monica: did you give Rachel one?

Chandler: no but look what it led to me and you! Perfect!

Monica: sure perfect dreams shattered! I hate you! And how do you expect me to give you one after making out with y best friend! I'm so humiliated!

Before Monica could leave Ross came in

Ross: what the hell is going on? Monica why are you saying?

Monica: go on tell them all I know I don't care anymore it's over. And with that she left.

Chandler explained what had happened between him and Monica Everyone was in listening to chandler. And all looking at Monica leaving. After chandler finished Ross called him over.

Ross: come here chandler

Chandler came closer.

Ross punched him in the face. And grabbed his shirt.

Ross: don't you go near her ever again. And if you anyway try to hurt her you'll know about it. And let go of his collar.

And he left.

Monica knocked on a door she never thought she would knock on the one person who

Rachel: hey Mon did you think ohh my god are you ok

Monica: no I not ok. She spoke softly. Her eyes watery and voice broken. Can I stay here tonight please?

Rachel: of course honey come here and gave her a hug

Friendship repaired

Heartbroken.

Dreams shattered

Chandler felt awful he had broken up with the one girl he really loved he knew Monica was strong and wouldn't forgive him but god he was going to try.

_Imposable- shontelle _

_I remember years ago__  
__Someone told me I should take__  
__Caution when it comes to love__  
__I did___

_And you were strong and I was not__  
__My illusion, my mistake__  
__I was careless, I forgot__  
__I did___

_And now when all is done__  
__There is nothing to say__  
__You have gone and so effortlessly__  
__You have won__  
__You can go ahead tell them___

_Tell them all I know now__  
__Shout it from the roof tops__  
__Write it on the sky line__  
__All we had is gone now___

_Tell them I was happy__  
__And my heart is broken__  
__All my scars are open__  
__Tell them what I hoped would be__  
__Impossible, impossible__  
__Impossible, impossible___

_Falling out of love is hard__  
__Falling for betrayal is worse__  
__Broken trust and broken hearts__  
__I know, I know...__  
__Thinking all you need is there__  
__Building faith on love and words__  
__Empty promises will wear__  
__I know, I know...___

_And now when all is done__  
__There is nothing to say___

_And if you're done with embarrassing me__  
__On your own you can go ahead tell them___

_Tell them all I know now__  
__Shout it from the roof tops__  
__Write it on the sky line__  
__All we had is gone now___

_Tell them I was happy__  
__And my heart is broken__  
__All my scars are open__  
__Tell them what I hoped would be__  
__Impossible, impossible__  
__Impossible, impossible___

_I remember years ago__  
__Someone told me I should take__  
__Caution when it comes to love__  
__I did___

_Tell them all I know now__  
__Shout it from the roof tops__  
__Write it on the sky line__  
__All we had is gone now___

_Tell them I was happy__  
__And my heart is broken__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be__  
__Impossible, impossible__  
__Impossible, impossible__  
__Impossible, impossible__  
__Impossible, impossible_

_That's it please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who reviewed! Please do again! Also i tried to proof it but if there's mistakes sorry!

As Monica packed she got a text.

Phoebe: can you meet me in the hall x

She went into the hall

Melinda: I'm so sorry. I didn't know and I

Monica cut her off.

Monica: it's ok I don't blame you. You didn't know. It's ok.

Melinda: really?!

Monica: yeah also can you sit beside me on the bus I don't want to be near him.

Melinda: definitely and again I'm sorry! Did you hear about Ross?

Monica: no what?!

Melinda: when chandler told him about you, He punched him in the face and told him never to go near you again!

Monica: I can't believe he did that chandler was his best friend!

Melinda: not anymore definitely!

Intercom: all students to be on bus in twenty minutes.

Monica: shit I haven't packed!

Melinda: ill help come on!

Monica and Melinda sat one seat from the back, Phoebe and charlotte in front of them. Monica sat beside the window. She seen chandler of course going straight for the back.

Chandler: Monica Monica! Please talk to me!

She didn't answer.

Chandler: come on Mon please

Melinda: I knew this was a bad idea.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of ear phones and her iPod and handed them to Monica.

Monica: thank you.

She put them on and listened to 'Let your heart hold fast' – 'Fort Atlantic.'  
_  
__All my days are spent__  
__All my cards are dealt__  
__only desolation grow___

_every entry filled__  
__as my heart is pierced__  
__Ohh my soul is now exposed.___

_In the oceans deep__  
__In the canyons steep__  
__Walls of granite here I stand___

_All my desperate calls echo of__  
__The walls__  
__Back and forth then back again___

_To believe i walk alone__  
__So let you heart hold fast__  
__For this soon shall pass__  
__Like the high tide takes the sand_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!___

_At the bitter end,__  
__Salt and liquid blend__  
__From the corner of my eyes.__  
__All the miles wrecked,__  
__Every broken step,__  
__Always searching, always blind.___

_Never fear! No! Never fear!__  
__Never fear! No! Never fear!___

_So let your heart hold fast__  
__For this soon shall pass.__  
__There's another hill ahead._

When she got off chandler tried to talk to her.

Chandler: Monica please talk to me come on!

Ross: I thought I told you not to go near her again!

Rachel: come on Mon I'll give you both a lift home.

Monica: thanks rach.

Leaving chandler alone he'd really blown it this time.

school

There first class was music. Monica made her way down with Rachel. Over the weekend they had become good friends. She was nervous because she knew chandler would be there. Ross and Melinda they didn't take this class but Rachel and phoebe did.

Teacher: now this week's assignment is to get into threes and prepare a song. I don't mind which song as long as no hip rap stuff proper ballads.

Rachel: signalled over to phoebe she nodded then Monica she also nodded.

Teacher: now what are the groups?

Various students shout up

Teacher: just fill out this sheet at the end of class. Back to work exercise 22 pg. 312.

Monica had got through most of the day without bother but she was dreading her next class chemistry with chandler.

Chandler: hey Mon

Monica didn't answer

Chandler: come on Mon please talk to me!

Rachel: are you ok Mon?

Monica: I'm good!

Chandler: please answer me!

Monica: no now go away!

Ross: don't bother her!

Chandler: shut up Ross!

A numerous amount of ohhs and awes surrounded the room surrounded the room.

Ross came down and said...

Ross: I said leave her alone

Chandler: fine

and he sat down.

The teacher came in and class started.

When chandler went home he picked up a picture of him and Monica and kissed her. He missed her so much he had lost his best friends as well. Ross phoebe and Melinda definitely. Were not his friends why did he have to ruin everything?

_Review for more!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to huge friends and who reviewed don't worry it will get better for him! Alot of this chapter is songs_

One week has passed. The music assignment was today.

Teacher: First Chandler Tommy and charlotte. Charlotte playing the piano Tommy and chandler singing

_when you try you best but you don't succeed.___

_When you get what you want but not what you need___

_when you feel so tired but cannot sleep___

_Stuck in reverse.___

_And the tears come streaming down your face___

_when you lose something you can't replace.___

_When you love someone but it goes to waste___

_could it be worse___

_Light will guide you home and ignite your bones ad I will try to fix you.___

_Tears steam__  
__down on your face__  
__I prose you I will learn from my mistakes___

_Tears steam down on your face__  
__but I will try to fix you.___

_Lights will guide you home__  
__and ignite you bones__  
__but I will try to fix you.__  
_

Monica was nearly in tears over the song all of the rest if the class had sang so it was there turn

Teacher: now Monica phoebe and Rachel everyone knew Monica had a lovely voice.  
Monica sang and phoebe and Rachel played guitar. Phoebe thought Rachel the cords

_Close enough to start a war__  
__All that I have is on the floor__  
__God only knows what we're fighting for__  
__All that I say, you always say more___

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
__Under your thumb I can't breathe___

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
__No, I won't rescue you to just desert me__  
__I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
__To turning tables___

_Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)__  
__Where love is lost your ghost is found__  
__I braved a hundred storms to leave you__  
__As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa___

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
__Under your thumb I can't breathe___

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,__  
__No, I won't rescue you to just desert me__  
__I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
__Turning tables___

_Next time I'll be braver__  
__I'll be my own saviour__  
__When the thunder calls for me__  
__Next time I'll be braver__  
__I'll be my own saviour__  
__Standing on my own two feet___

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,__  
__No, I won't rescue you to just desert me__  
__I can't give you the heart you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
__To turning tables__  
__Turning tables, yeah__  
__Turning, oh._

Everyone was shocked her voice was amazing the song had so much power it was beautiful and everyone said so.

After Monica seen chandler on his own she decided to talk to him.

Monica: hey you know they'll kill you.

Chandler: what do you, ohh Monica?

Monica: I thought I better talk to you. Ok you really hurt me and you know that and we are not getting back together but I'd like to be friends?

Chandler: I would like that.

Monica: good so no awkwardness?

Chandler: none at all.

Monica: ill talk to Ross makes sure he says sorry!

Chandler: hey I deserve it if I had a little sister id do the same!

Monica: I'm only like a year younger!

Chandler: still so were good?

Monica: definitely goodbye chandler.

Chandler: but

Monica: what?

Chandler: nothing bye Mon.

She left.

There it was they were officially broken up.

...

Two weeks had passed since the last chapter the group had gotten back to old ways all friends even Rachel and Joey. They were all friends and close ones they were the popular kids. The ones people looked up to. Role models of the school.

The three girls, Monica, Rachel, and Melinda had just finished cheerleading practice. It was nearly finished the end of school. The big game was Friday. Exams were done and the girls were just finishing up the routine for the game. When the principal came up to Monica in the hall.

Principal: Ms. Geller please come into my office.

Monica went.

Principal: now Monica the music teacher you're a very good student with an excellent voice and I was wondering would you please do the solo at end of year ceremony.

Monica: i would love to.

Principal: thank you ill let you pick the song make sure its nice because to give the seniors a nice Send of remember it will be you next year.

Monica: I will goodbye sir

She left and seen chandler and Mindy kissing on the courts. She felt so jealous or something but no she felt more like he was cheating on her wait she broke up with him it was probably just a faze she would grow out of She had no right to be they were broken up just friends right? . Next thing Tommy came up to her.

Tommy: hey Monica!

Monica: hi Tommy what's up?

Tommy: i was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?

Monica: I'd love to! She wrote her number on his hand

Monica: call me.

I'm getting over him already!

One week later. Things were going great with Tommy it was the night of the big game and the cheerleaders were on the bus. so were the football team on the way to the game. Separate buses.

Pete: hey Tommy how's Monica?

Chandler hasn't found out about them because he hadn't talked to Monica in like a week.

Tommy: she nice. Here Bings with Mindy, nice!

Chandler: ohh shut up Tommy!

Ralph: jeez Tommy stealing chandler's woman that's cruel!

Tommy: she not chandlers woman anymore and you know that!

Ross: guys please stop talking about my sister!

Danny: fine so Ross, I wonder how Rachel green is?!

Ross blushed bright red! They really liked each other but nothing happened except flirting back and forth.

Ross: how would I now?

Cheerleader mini bus.

Rachel: so Mon how's Tommy?

Monica: he's fine! I wonder how Ross is?

Rachel blushed bright red she really liked him

Rachel: ohh shut up Mon!

Mindy: yeah Rachel how is Ross?!

Rachel: two words CHANDLER BING!

Monica: felt sick she hated the thought of chandler and Mindy. Even thought she knew she had no right to be jealous.

The big game

the team were up 21 points and it was half time. Monica was in the middle singing in a big dress and the cheerleaders were going to do the routine in front of her.

Monica stepped out she was wearing a red fishtail lace dress it was full length the rest of the cheerleaders were in red skater dresses.

Announcer: now half time show by Lincoln high cheerleaders.

monica:

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young___

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_Young hearts, out our minds__  
__Running 'til we outta time__  
__Wild child's lookin' good__  
__Living hard just like we should__  
__Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)__  
__That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)___

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)__  
__Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)__  
__We'll keep dancing 'til we die___

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young___

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_Young hunks, taking shots__  
__Stripping down to dirty socks__  
__Music up, gettin' hot__  
__Kiss me, give me all you've got__  
__It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)__  
__That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)___

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)__  
__Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)__  
__We'll keep dancing 'til we die___

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young___

_We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

The performance and song were  
Both amazing.

Announcer: that was Monica Gellar and the Lincoln high cheerleaders!

The game continued but all chandler could think about was Monica and the song.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Ohh what a shame that you came here with someone_.

Like he felt about Monica and Tommy.

But he had to get his head in the game he had scored next point and they won the game in his speech he said

chandler: Thanks to the coach all the team especially Ross who scored the first few points! And for my someone special. That's to the other team well done the other team who put up a great fight! And then he lifted the cup and said for Lincoln high! Everyone cheered and applauded!

They song came on again.

_Please read and review. _


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

Everyone went back to the town for a huge party for the first time in 10 years they had won and it was good.

Monica really needed to talk to Tommy but couldn't find him. Chandler really needed to talk to Mindy but couldn't find her.  
The music is blasting.

Monica: hey Ross congratulations! Hey have you seen Tommy?

Ross seemed distant.

Ross: no why?!

Monica: just want to congratulate him as well!

Rachel: I know what that means! Rarr

Ross: please guy's brother in the house!

Monica: bye guys!  
She seen chandler.

Monica: have you seen Tommy?

But he seemed to be staring at some people making out it was Mindy. Monica felt really bad for him. But then she saw the guy was Tommy she was horrified she ran outside. Someone followed her.

Chandler: hey mon I'm sorry about Tommy he doesn't deserve you.

Monica: is there something wrong with me?

Chandler: never ever say that you the most wonderful and beautiful person in the room tonight! Heck your the most beautiful person in most rooms!

Monica: thanks but why would my last two boyfriends cheat on me?

Chandler: Tommy's stupid and hell I'm the biggest idiot for ever breaking up with you!

Monica: thank you chandler and I know you were! Lets go back in.

Chandler started walking in

Monica: little help?!

Chandler: well ok then

He ran up and lifted her up with both arms!

Monica: let me go!

Chandler: you asked for my help!

Monica: I'm okay I think I'll be able to walk!

Chandler: ok then  
And he let he down I front of him

They were centimes apart.

Chandler: we should probably go in...

Monica: yeah...

Chandler: come on and he moved away.

Monica: let's go and they both walked in. Tommy came up to her

Tommy: hey babe! And tried to hug her.

Monica: save it I seen you and Mindy!

Tommy: awe sorry Mon she asked me blame her it's not my fault.

Monica: your sick now leave me alone she seemed cheery and Upbeat chandler always made her feel better.

Chandler: you ok Mon?

Monica: definitely and you?!

Chandler: yeah feels like weights have been lifted of my shoulder!

Monica: I know!

Chandler flashed her a smile and she did the same.

Rachel: hey guys can we dance she pointed to the both of them!

Chandler: witch one of us?

Rachel: both let's go!

When they all were dancing they were so happy nothing could bring them down!

___Here we go back, this is the moment__  
__Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over__  
__So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us__  
__Like the ceiling can't hold us__  
__Here we go back, this is the moment__  
__Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over__  
__So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us__  
__Like the ceiling can't hold us__  
__Like the ceiling can't hold us!___

_Macklmore and Ryan Lewis_

It was the day before school ended and today was the end of school year mostly for the seniors.  
Principal: no id like to introduce Monica Gellar.  
_  
__Green day-___

_"Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)"___

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road__  
__Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go__  
__So make the best of this test, and don't ask why__  
__It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time___

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,__  
__I hope you had the time of your life.___

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind__  
__Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time__  
__Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial__  
__For what it's worth it was worth all the while___

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,__  
__I hope you had the time of your life.___

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,__  
__I hope you had the time of your life.___

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,__  
__I hope you had the time of your life.___

_It was another flawless performance the ceremony continued all the cheerleaders got medals and footballers as well.__  
_  
Last day...

Chandler: hey Mon

Monica: hey chandler!

Rachel: hey Mon!

Monica: hey!

Rachel: so are you guys coming to my end of year party?

Monica: I'm planning half of it!

Chandler: and I have to make her coffee when she's planning it!

Rachel: that wasn't an answer!

Monica and chandler: YES!

Rachel: tomorrow night at 9!

Monica: I know I planned it!

They all laughed.

Ross: hey Rach!

Rachel: hi Ross...

Ross: so I was wondering I have this party I have to go to will you come with me!?

Rachel: I would love to and I know the place real well! She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They had gotten together at the after party. They were both really happy. And even though they hadn't said it they obviously loved each other.

Monica: little sister in the house!

They all laughed.

Chandler: are all you guys going to the lake after school?

All: yeah are you?

Chandler: yeah!

Cool. The rest of the day went by quickly and they were heading to the lake.

Rachel: So who's going in first?

Ross: me and I'm bringing you with me!

Rachel: no Ross these are new shorts!

Ross: ohh well and he picked he up and got in.

Nearly everyone had gotten in except Monica.

Rachel come on mon please it fun!

Melinda: yeah!

Phoebe: please!

Monica: fine

and she dove in of the high rock.

She hadn't come back up yet.

Ross: shit where is she?!

Before another word was said chandler had already dove in to find her.

He eventually found her.  
She was barely breathing. They took her to hospital.

...

Doctor: Monica Gellar? Chandler and Ross both jumped up

Doctor: shes fine she swallowed a lot of water and dirt but your lucking you found her when you did she just made it you can take her home anytime. You can go see her. Ross went in.

Monica: hey Ross sorry

Ross: don't be.

Monica: I mean it you could have died saving me!

Ross: it wasn't me that saved you.

Monica: stop joking who else would risk there life for me!

Ross: chandler!

Monica: ohh my god can you send him in!?

Ross: of Corse but here's some spare clothes and shampoo first you kinds smell

Monica: thanks ross really you know nice. send him in twenty minutes

She washed her hair and dries it then She changed into denim shorts and a red t-shirt.

When she got out of the shower chandler got up out of the chair she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. It lasted for a few minutes. Until chandler spoke,

Chandler: thank god you're ok.

Monica: thanks to you I am I can't believe you did that!

Chandler: you hardly expect the girl i LLL Like as a best friend to die!

She hugged him again he inhaled to strawberry sent of her hair she had just washed it.

Monica: thank you so much.

He inhales the scent of her hair.

Chandler: let's go home. He flashed him that cute half smile. And she smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

No review is it really that bad? Please review of else there no point me writing it. Heres another chapter..

Rachel's party.

Monica wore a red skater dress with black heels and her down and wavy. Rachel: wore a blue tight dress.

Ross: wow Rachel you look amazing

Rachel: thank you honey! Have many people arrived?

Ross: nearly the whole school you two took ages!

Rachel playfully slapped him. Monica watched them she wanted that someone to tell her she looked amazing and joke around with her.

Rachel: come on mon your hair fine!

Monica stepped out.

Chandler: wow you look amazing mon

Monica: thanks chandler not to bad yourself!

Chandler: and it only took 5 hours!

Monica playfully slapped him.

Wait a minute was there someway chandler could hack into her thoughts and know ahat she was thinking No he was just always like that. The party was going great she was dancing with chandler

until Monica got a phone call it was her mother.

Monica: i have to go get this!

Chandler: OK!

She stepped out to answer

Monica: hi mom what's up?

Mom: Monica it's your grandmother she's after passing away in sorry dear.

Monica started to cry her nana was gone.

Mom: bring a friends for support so with Ross be out here by Friday i love you honey go tell Ross I call tomorrow.

Monica found Ross dancing she had tears in her eyes.

Ross: Monica what's wrong?  
Rachel: yeah what's up?

Monica: Ross its nana.

She didn't have to say anything else Ross just gave her a hug and said

Ross: come on lets go.

Rachel: ill come.

Ross: no its ok you stay here enjoy your party.

She stayed and they left.

It was four Ross and Monica were still up when they heard someone knock at the door it was chandler and Rachel.

Chandler: I'm so sorry Ross where's mon?

Ross: thanks she's in the living room. What are you doing here isn't your party over.?

Rachel: no but Melinda and phoebe got it covered. I had to be with my boyfriend.

Ross: thanks rach come here and he gave her a hug.

Chandler: hey Mon

Monica: chandler...

Her eyes were black and she looked so tired he basically ran over and let her cry in his arms for the night she was very close with her grandmother more than Ross shed called her every night to talk.

When she had fallen asleep he picked her up in both arms and brought her upstairs passing ross and Rachel on the way. Her put her into bed kissed her on the forehead on whispered I love you...

Funeral

Ross Rachel Monica and chandler were on the way to California in a plane. Monica was really down but Ross really hadn't talked to the woman since she moved. Whereas Monica talked to her the night before she died her nana always felt sorry for Monica because her mom would always favour Ross over her. Monica started to sob chandler put up the rest and let her cry in his arms.

Monica wore a moron shirt and a black skirt with black small heels (kind of like in season 1 with the grey shirt and skirt, playing foosball.) and the guys wore suits  
Rachel wore the same as Monica except a grey shirt. When they got there some time later monica and Ross's mom greeted them.

mom : Hello Ross and Rachel god Rachel you look gorgeous nice skirt!

Rachel: thanks Mrs. Gellar.

Mom: hello chandler nice to see you again.

Chandler: thanks Mrs. Gellar

Mom: call me Judy Mrs. Gellar makes me feel so old! Ohh hi Monica. Couldn't you have worn something nicer then that its a bit short!

Monica: I cant believe you! Your mother just died and your more worried about what I'm wearing! You really are something!

She left. She seen chandler talking to her dad so went over to them.

Dad: hows school?

Chandler: finished thank god!

Monica: and they won the championship!

Dad: wow who was the captain?

Monica: you're looking at him!

Dad: who Uncle Fred?

Monica: no chandler!

Dad: ohh well done son you deserve it!

Chandler: thanks jack.

It was now a few hours later and the funeral had just begun Ross read and Monica said a poem. It was just over and they were heading back to the hotel.

Receptionist: hello how may I help you?

Ross: my names Ross Gellar and I booked in for four people.

Receptionist: here's your keys she on handed him two

Ross: where's the other one?

Receptionist: you booked for four people = two rooms.

Ross: fine and (he left and went over to the group.) Guys we have a problem we only have two rooms and me and Rachel are sharing do you to mind?

Monica: I just want the bed.

Chandler: i just want a couch.

Ross: okay then your room number is 226 and ours Rachel is 310. Bye guys Monica and chandler took the elevator.

Speaker: we are experiencing some technical difficulty and the lights shut of.

Monica: chandler where are you?

Chandler: I'm right here.

Monica: come here

Chandler went near to where Monica was standing Monica began sitting down and so did chandler. Then emergency lights came on very dim though.

Monica: thank god.

Chandler: i know.

Monica: thanks for coming today.

Chandler: your welcome

2 hours later.

Chandler: i did not!

Monica: yes you did in fifth grade you went round the back and kissed Lauren Welch on the lips it was the talk of the school

Chandler: fine your turn truth or dare?

Monica: truth!

Chandler: did you once go into school with two different shoes?

Monica nodded slowly.

Chandler: knew it!

Monica: your turn truth or dare?

Chandler: truth!

Monica: do you miss me?

Chandler: I'm talking to you!

Monica: as a girlfriend?

Before he could answer the lights came on and the doors opened.

They went to their room in silence. As chandler lay on the couch and Monica in the bed both awake.

Chandler: Monica?

Monica: yeah?

Chandler: I miss you.

She didn't answer. They went to bed.

_Snow patrol- chasing cars___

_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own___

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?___

_I don't quite know__  
__How to say__  
__How I feel___

_Those three words__  
__Are said too much__  
__They're not enough___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?___

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden that's bursting into life___

_Let's waste time__  
__Chasing cars__  
__Around our heads___

_I need your grace__  
__To remind me__  
__To find my own___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?___

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden that's bursting into life___

_All that I am__  
__All that I ever was__  
__Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see___

_I don't know where__  
__Confused about how as well__  
__Just know that these things will never change for us at all___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**Please read and review Pease. I say please too much don't i? Please read and review –friendsmondler101**


	10. Chapter 10

Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: DEAL! Maybe you'll have to wait and see ;)

Friendsfan41: if you review ill see! Thanks for reviewing though!

anistoncox: thanks for reviewing ,will be quicker on the next update, I also love your story Young girl

...

_Chapter 10 (i know ten chapters!) _

It was three weeks after the funeral Monica and Ross's parents had moved back. When they got a letter.

_'To the Gellar family I would like all of you to come to my office on the 12th to discuss the will of althea Jones. In my new York branch address on bottom of envelope.'__  
_  
Solicitor Tommy Carroll.

Two days later Judy and her children walked into the office of Tommy Carroll.

Tommy: Ohh Mrs. Gellar and I believe its Ross and Monica right?

Ross: yes now what do you want?

Tommy: well it seems as if your grandmother was a very wealthy woman and in her will it divides upon you three. Ross you will receive 10,000 dollars Judy you will receive the same and Monica you grandmother is giving you 50,000 dollars and her two bed apartment in the city as well as her three bed house in California. Monica didn't know what to say she was rich! She could afford a car and she had a apartment in the city and a house in California!

Monica: ohh my god.. Thank you so much!

Ross: i can go to college!

Judy: why does Monica get more money than the rest if us.

Tommy: her grandmother said she deserved it after all she's been through she did not state what thought. Now I have another appointment so please let yourselves out.

Ross: thank you again!

Judy: yes it is a lovely surprise goodbye.

Three days later.

Monica: please chandler come on! I need help!

Chandler: bring your dad!

Monica: no way hell be like 'buy this one and it will be a yellow beetle please!'

Chandler: fine let me just make a phone call.

Chandler went into the bathroom.  
Monica was listening.

Chandler: hey babe I'm going to have to cancel. Because I'm helping my mom with stuff. Ok then Friday. You to, bye Melinda.

Monica didn't know what to say chandler and Melinda? He cheated on her with Melinda and know there dating! She couldn't even look at him.

Chandler: ready to go mon?

Monica: ill just bring my dad you go.

Chandler: ok are you sure? See you and Ross on Friday

Monica: yeah maybe sure bye.

Chandler didn't know what Monica was doing first she was begging him to go and then she told him to leave? Wait had she heard him talking on the phone? Its the only explanation.

Friday.  
  
Ross: I want one off these!

Monica: your helping me! Remember!

Ross: Fine which one?

Monica: I don't know I like the mustang but you have that car so you know.

Ross: yeah

Monica: ohh my god! A red one! ( it looks exactly like ross's in season 7)

Ross: wow that looks nice how much?

Monica: ten grand!

Ross: get it!

Monica: i know time to haggle and she went into the office.

_Friday evening._

Chandler: hey Mon seen the new wheels! Nice!

Monica: thanks.

Chandler: i have to ho pick up the pizza want to come you can drive?

Monica: sure lets go.

The whole way there and back they were talking and singing.

Chandler: you really have a nice voice.

Monica: thanks.

Chandler: seriously you should be a star!

Monica: ha me a star!

Chandler: come on sing to the town!  
They were on a big open road basically deserted.

Monica: fine!

She sang out until she seen a car.

Chandler: come on keep going your awesome!

Monica: No ways come on Bing drive faster! And they drove home.

Everyone was there now Rachel Melinda phoebe and Joey.

Monica: come on looks like we're late.

Chandler: wait ill grab the pizzas.

Monica: come on!

_And she tripped over a rock hurting her ankle___

Chandler: jeez Mon I told you to slow down come on ill get you a plaster he said lifting her up in both arms.

They went in.

Melinda gave Monica a disgusted look.

Ross: what's wrong?

Monica: tripped and fell.

Melinda: and she can't walk!?

Chandler: she might have broken her ankle.

Rachel: It looks like a sprain. Just bring you to the emergency room and get a cast.

Monica: no I won't be able to drive!

Chandler: you're lucky you didn't hurt your head mon.

Ross: come on we will go to the emergency room.

_ The truth__._

Monica got off lightly with a sprained ankle. The doctor said any more pressure and she would have broke it the cast would be of in like 6 weeks so she basically had to stay at home.

One night when Monica was supposed to be in bed. All the guys were right underneath her in the den. Rachel was in her room thought. Monica heard giggling in the bathroom next door.

Rachel: did you hear something in the bathroom?

Monica: what are you getting at?

Rachel someone's in there with someone else!

Monica: is it my mom and dad?

Rachel: no it sounds like Melinda!

Monica thought ohh shit maybe its chandler she decided to see what it really was.

Rachel: where are you going?

Monica: to see who it is!

Rachel: Ok em knock and is there someone there?

Monica did so

Monica: hurry up!

Chandler: ohh shit what do we do?

Melinda: they were going to find out sooner or later

Before he could say another word she opened the door and said.

Melinda: en Mon me and chandler are really sorry but were together now so ohh well bye thought get well soon she exited down the stairs and then chandler.

Chandler: look Mon I'm sorry you had to find

Monica: save it now go.

He left. Rachel had heard the whole thing

Rachel: are you ok?

Monica: I'm fine but did you find Melinda a bit bitchy? To me?

Rachel: yeah but I never really liked her anyway.

Monica: yeah ohh well I'll see you tomorrow call up I obviously won't be going anywhere!

...  
Chandler: that was uncalled for

Melinda: no it wasn't she thought there was probably still a chance for you two! I was just setting her straight!

Chandler: by yelling at her in her own home?

Melinda: I don't care if it was at the farmers market at least know we can be totally open and honest in our relationship! Together! Isn't that what you want?

Chandler: off course Mel.

...

I put him with Melinda! I know i should be killed ohh well mondler in a few chapters i promise! also I've actually finished the story this week so proud! Ha also I've got more than twenty reviews! Yeah! Keep reviewing or ill kill of Monica! Only joking never do that! Thanks so much for the four people who took out time to review thanks really appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Guest: know but I'm not sure yet maybe. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest: I agree he's a bit crazy! And yes there meant for each other but who knows? Thanks for reviewing!

Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: I love reading your reviews make me smile! Also i don't think the courts would take it seriously! Thanks for reviewing!

Monica hadn't seen or spoke to chandler or Melinda in like two months. Today her phoebe and Rachel were out shopping. They were in the shop when Monica saw them. Chandler and Melinda holding hands in the coffee part of the shop. Next the till. She decided to tell phoebe then pay and run.

Monica: I'm going to pay and leave.

Phoebe: why?

Monica: I just saw chandler and Melinda!

Phoebe: say no more. When Monica was at the back off the queue out of chandlers sight he heard a tap on the shoulder she turned around it was her, Melinda

Melinda: so ignoring us I see.

Monica: go away I don't want to talk to you.

Melinda: awe well I hope you know he's mine and you're not getting him back.

Monica loudly: I don't want him back know go away. Chandler heard.

Chandler: what wrong Mel? Ohh hi Monica.

Melinda: Monica's just being really rude to me!

Chandler to Monica: I think you should go.

Monica: tell your girlfriends to leave me alone I have better things to do than to pick fights with trash! You know what I don't need these she put down her skirt and left and sat in the star bucks to shops away.

Phoebe had seen her.

Phoebe: you really showed her whose boss!

Monica: I know and him telling me to leave! The nerve!

Rachel: I know they were left stunned!

Monica: he's really changed!

Rachel: I know wearing skinny genes and shirts shopping!

Monica: where's the guy with the sports tops and jerseys gone!? I hope he's back soon.

Rachel: honey we all do.

Later that night. Monica was on her own in the house. When someone knocked on the door.

Monica: wait I'm coming! Chandler?

Chandler: I'm sorry Monica for earlier and for not talking to you in Ages please take these handing her flowers

_they were white roses Monica's favourite.__  
_  
Monica: want to come in?

Chandler: please.

Monica: let's go to the den.

four hours later.

Chandler: come on you would

Monica: i would not were just friends!

Chandler: okay but i bet if he ever does you'll say yes!

Monica: how much?

Chandler: 10$

Monica: fine ohh my god it's like 2 o clock.

Chandler: yeah I better go!

He went to give her a hug but ended up right in front of her face he leaned in first and she didn't stop him there they were kissing in the middle of the den. Monica broke it.

Monica: you have a girlfriend!

Chandler: for you she's history mon.

Monica: okay then _and she started again. This time chandler broke away._

Chandler: I'm sorry Monica i can't to this!

Monica: why not I it her?

Chandler: partly but no it's because I might hurt you and i cannot make you go through that again!

Monica: it won't!

Chandler: I can't but please know I love you.

Monica: wow um can we still be friends?

Chandler: the best.

Monica: bye and gave him an extra long hug. He smelled her hair.

He left.

_Suspicious minds._

Melinda watched as chandler left Monica's house and the extra long hug from her house just down the street. Something had to be going on. She'd have to get Monica for this.

phone call:

Melinda: Mindy I just seen chandler coming out of Monica's house!

Mindy: ohh my god he's cheating!

Melinda: I'm she'll have to get her own know!

Mindy: what will we do?

Melinda: let's make all her friends desert her!

Mindy: that will take months!

Melinda: just Rachel phoebe and chandler then.

Mindy: okay ill get phoebe!

Melinda ill get the other two.

Mindy: k but how?

Next day:

Melinda: hey honey you have no idea what Monica Gellar just said to me!

Chandler: what Melinda

Melinda: she told me that once I'm out of the way you'll be back together and that you were kissing last night please tell me it's not true?

Chandler: it's not Melinda!

Melinda: good cause i love you!

Chandler: and i love you!

Chandler could believe she said it to her! Why would she do that they decided the were just going to be friends. He had to confront her.

Mindy was sitting in a cafe beside phoebes house crying.

Phoebe: ohh my god are you ok Mindy?

Mindy: no not really.

Phoebe: what's up?

Mindy: Monica just ran over my car with that new car of hers and I seen her but she's just denying it! I miss my cat!

Phoebe loved Monica but she loved cats! And she knew Monica wasn't the best driver but to deny it!

Txt: Rachel: hey Monica want to go shopping? Last minute things for school and stuff!

Monica: no way I'm finished why should i help you!

Rachel: jeez i was just asking.

Monica: well don't and leave me alone i hate you!

Rachel: what's wrong?

Monica: you know go away!

Rachel didn't know what to say. Little did she know but Melinda had changed the number under Monica to her number when she was at there house that

Chandler and phoebe went over to Monica's to confront her.

Chandler: hello Mr. Gellar can I talk to Monica please?

Jack: sure chandler she's in the den.

Chandler: how could you do that mon you said that we were going to be friends and you go and tell my girlfriend! Some friend!

Monica: excuse me?

Chandler: don't play all innocent! You told her and know your denying it your pathetic

He left Monica didn't know what to say. She just cried when another person came in it was phoebe

Phoebe: crying over the cat you killed?!

Monica: what?

Phoebe: don't play innocent with me Mindy told me!

Monica: i have never even gone by her house! So I certainly didn't run over her cat! Does she have a cat?

Phoebe: denying it just like she said you would!

Monica: phoebe I never ran over her cat!

Phoebe: never mind in leaving don't even try to call!

Monica decided to go to Rachel's Ross was there he answered the door.

Monica: hey Ross can I talk to Rachel?!

Ross: no I can't believe you did that!

Monica: what!?

Ross: don't play innocent i seen the texts!

Monica: what texts?

Ross: it doesn't matter just go home she doesn't want to see you.

Monica went home two days before school started and shed be walking in alone she had no friends and couldn't understand why or how?

...

**I know the cats thing is kind of weird but so is phoebe right? Poor Monica no friends! Dramatic chapter after this one! Review to find out what happens! Thank to the three people who reviewed thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: thanks so much for reviewing! I do too she's a bitch! Am I allowed to curse on the internet?

Mondlercrazy0508: next update will be soon thanks for reviewing!

Guest: I never revealed the end yet so wait and see!

Guest: really sorry for not updating sooner was at my aunties all week!

Guest would kill her too if she wasn't fictional!

Thanks to all who reviewed so appreciated! 30 review little milestone there!

...

Senior year.  
Two days later

Monica's alarm went off she buzzed it and got up. Since it was raining she wore her black skinny genes and a red top. Her hair was down and curly. (Like in season 1)

She was dropped to school by her mother. As she walked through the front doors she was getting looks from every which way. She didn't know what she did but she had no friends.

She got her timetable and new locker keys she was locker 21. Phoebe and Rachel were right next to her.

Monica: please tell me what I did?

Rachel: you know!

Monica: I really don't Ross said something about texts?

Rachel: check your phone then you'll find out!

She left her first class was cooking.

Teacher know I would like you all to pick partners

Monica turned around everyone was already partnered up she was on her own.

Teacher: ok Monica are you ok on your own?

Monica: I'm fine.

Teacher: okay now you first project is childcare check your books and this project is on module 1.1 and is must be done to perfection.

Monica's head started to wonder what was going on why everyone has ditched her.

When lunch came she got it and she had nowhere to sit so she sat on her own. Really lonely. She missed her friends.

Two weeks later Monica was on her way to school she heard a song on the radio she went to turn it up everything went black.

Phoebe: Rachel hey! come on we have to go like now.

Rachel: were in school!

Phoebe: Monica was in a car accident.

Rachel: let's go tell chandler.

Phoebe: chandler!

Chandler: what phoebe I'm with Melinda.

Melinda: yes plebie

Phoebe: phoebe actually.

Rachel: its Monica.

Chandler: i don't care

Phoebe: she was in a serious car accident.

Chandlers face went pale he dropped Melinda's hand.

Chandler: let's go.

Melinda: chandler why do you care about her don't you remember what she did!

Chandler: shut up Melinda she could be dead! Come on girls

and they rushed to the hospital.

As they were driving chandler thought of Monica even thought after what she did he kind was still into her. And only hoped to god she was okay.

...

Chandler Rachel and phoebe raced into the hospital.

Chandler: is she okay?

Ross: no she's not she's in a coma and the doctor doesn't know when shell wake up could be two minutes or two years who knows? He said tears coming down his face.

Rachel: ohh my god can we see her?

Ross: two at a time

Phoebe ill come with you Rachel

Rachel: . Hey Monica its me honey please you have to wake up we all need you.

Phoebe: yeah please come on your glue which holds are little group together! Its been kind of falling apart the last few weeks.

Ross: Rachel phoebes, chandler wants to go in now?

Rachel: okay bye Monica.

Chandler: hey Monica it's me chandler and I have to say please come back they need you and importantly I need you know more that ever i know that wasn't clear for the last while but please come back he said as he kissed he cut forehead im a jerk for not talking to you please come back.

He left. One week later the gang minus Monica are at Melinda's

Melinda: hey baby how's things?

Chandler: fine hey Ross how's Monica?

Ross: the doctor said her condition is getting better but shes still in a coma there's like a 70% chance of survival.

Chandler: at least she's getting better.

Melinda: yeah well. So Rach are you friends with Monica again?

Rachel: when was i not friends with Monica? Rachel only told Ross about the texts.

Melinda: when she sent that awful stuff over text.

Rachel: how do you know that?

Melinda: chandler told me.

Rachel: I didn't tell chandler. What's going on?

Ross: yeah how do you know?

Melinda: em Monica told me!

Rachel: fine come on let's eat.

That was close Melinda's story was about to backfire.

...

Ross and Rachel were at the hospital.

Rachel: so did they ever find her phone?

Ross: yeah magically it wasn't smashed at all.

Rachel: I wonder if she has many texts or calls?

Ross: let's check.

They got the phone and Rachel went through it.

Rachel: Wow 39 calls and 25 texts popular girl!

Ross: she never checks her phone I'm serious you'll find messages from like 3 months ago unopened.

Rachel: i wonder if my messages are on this.

Ross: check if you want.

Rachel seen there was no messages at all from her except ones from there last shopping trip. She must have deleted them. But Ross she never deletes her messages. Still thought she might have made an exception.

Rachel: nothing.

Ross: show me them on your phone.

She showed him.

Ross: Rach Monica's phone number is 087 0920686 not 0870290767? Whats going on?

Rachel: who sent these?

Ross: that's Melinda's number!

Rachel: ohh my god why would she turn me against Monica?

Ross: wait phoebe or chandler wasn't talking to Monica either she had no friends!

Rachel: ohh my god we have to talk to chandler and phoebe.

They had told them. Phone conversation

Ross: chandler?

Chandler: yeah?

Ross: where are you?

Chandler: at my house with Mel why? Is Monica awake?!

Ross: no but i have to talk to you right know and on your one.

Chandler: ill meet you outside but only for a little while.

Ross: good cause I'm outside now!

Chandler: coming!

…

Chandler: what's up?

Ross: why weren't you talking to Monica before?

Chandler: cause of something she said to Mel. Why?

Ross: what was it?

Chandler: that we were back together and Melinda better watch out.

Ross: that bitch chandler it was all Melinda!

Chandler: what?

Ross explained and know chandler was mad he couldn't believe she would do that!

...

What will chandler do? Will Monica be ok? Will she ever wake up? All will be revealed in next chapter review please try to update Monday. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: i kind of agree Melinda should be in a coma! Why didn't i think f that? Karma is cruel!

Mondlercrazy0508: thanks so much for reviewing it really made me smile!

Guest: thanks so much for reviewing!

...here's another chapter!

Ross Rachel chandler and phoebe walked into the living room where Melinda was.

Melinda: hey guys come on the movies almost finished baby.

Rachel: we know you're behind all of this!

Melinda: what?

Ross: turning Monica against us all!

Melinda: I am not she did that all by herself!

Rachel: then why is your number in front of these texts!

Melinda: it was for your own good! Monica was stealing you all away from me!

Chandler: get out know.

Melinda: please honey you love me remember!

Chandler: the one I love life's is hanging in the balance.

Melinda: Chandler please don't do this! you'll regret it!

Chandler: the only thing I regret is letting her go. Now get out!

Melinda: fine youll regret this!

She left.

It became routine for chandler straight after school to go to Ross's go to the hospital and then go home two hours later. This had gone on for three weeks it was now October and it was cold out when chandler went in.

Chandler: hey Monica. No response. It's me chandler. I don't know if you can hear me but if you ever wake up i promise to make all off this up to you i don't care how long it takes.. He leaned over and was about kiss her forehead but instead he kissed her lips. She kissed back and moved her hand he pulled away. Her eyes were still closed after awhile chandler fell asleep beside her.

Chandler woke up to find beautiful blue eyes staring into his.

Chandler: Monica your awake! Ohh my god!

Monica: chandler what am i doing here last thing I remember was being in my car.

Chandler: you were in an accident and you were in a coma for like 6 weeks god I've missed you!

Monica: I miss you too. Where's mom and dad and Ross and Rach wait are they even talking to me?

Chandler: we all are talking to you and us all falling out was a plan by Melinda

Monica: are you too still together?

Chandler: god no after she tried to make sure you and I weren't friends I made sure she was gone.

Monica: thanks, can you call the others please?

Chandler: sure they'll be so happy!

_Chandler called and they were on their way._

Chandler: there on they're way.

Monica: thanks can I ask what with all the flowers?

Chandler: i um brought you some every day.

Monica: thanks so much that so cute! Thanks for being here and everything

Chandler: I wouldn't be anywhere else...

Ross burst through with his mom and dad.

Dad: Monica!

Monica: daddy!

_And gave her a hug_

Monica: mom?

Mom: it's good to see your awake.

_And gave her a short hug._

Ross: hi mon!

Monica: come here and gave him a big hug.

Rachel: your awake

And she basically jumped on her along with phoebe.

Monica: there's plenty off me to go around! Don't worry!  
_Chandler looked at her lovingly so beautiful and perfect he would do anything to be with her..._  
_  
__Back to school._

Monica was heading to school with Ross and Rachel. It was nearly like another first day she hadn't seen anyone in like months! But most importantly she wanted to talk to chandler she hadn't spoken to him properly in like a week without everyone else there.

when she walked in all eyes on her all friendly except Melinda and Mindy at the radiator but she didn't care because her two best friends except for chandler were at her side ,Rachel and phoebe.

Chandler came up to them.

Chandler: hey how my little patient!

Monica: please I need a proper nick name back! Mon is fine!

Chandler: well Mon then it turns out were chemistry and music partners this year and music are first class so you coming?

Monica: sure! Let's go they walked down side by side down the halls.

Teacher: Monica good to see your back. Chandlers your partner. Are you ok with that?

Monica: yeah great.

Teacher good now talk your seat beside him.

In the middle of class chandler passed Monica a note.

Chandler: hey Mon what's question4?

She passed one back

Monica: figure it out your self.

Chandler: fine so what song should we do for the project.

Monica: well talk about it at lunch she's looking at us.

Chandler winked at her and gave her that cute half smile she did the same.

Lunch:

Chandler: so what song?

Monica: i don't know we have to discuss it! When you come over Friday well talk about it ok?

Chandler: but video games!

Monica gave him a look.  
Chandler: whatever you say.

Monica: that's right!  
_  
__Later ._

Rachel: Mon want to come shopping on Friday evening?

Monica: cant chandlers coming over.

Rachel: ohh Monica and chandler this time tell us about you two.

Monica: what do not like that were picking are song for music!

Rachel: a love song?

Monica: that's what the teacher said!

Rachel: fine but come over Saturday with all the details!

Monica: unless you want to hear about complex harmonies there'll be no news!

Rachel: we'll see! Come on we have chemistry. Ohh and you have a smile and winking session with chandler!

Monica: stop it were just friends!

Rachel: we'll see!

Monica: stop saying that!

Rachel: we'll see! Come on!

Monica: why did the teacher pair me up with chandler again?

Rachel: he asked.

Monica: what?!

Rachel: when him and Melinda broke up he didn't want to be partners with her and you were the only one not partnered up so.

Monica: okay then.

She said with smile. She didn't really hate the thought of her and chandler together hell she liked it..

Rachel: Monica?! Come on well be late!

Monica: what ohh sorry just daydreaming

Rachel: of chandler?

Monica: stop it no! Let's go before miss. Leonard freaks!

...

Ms. Leonard: Miss Gellar and Miss green so you decided to join us!

Monica: sorry.

Ms. Leonard: sit down now! Monica your partner is chandler. Good luck!

Chandler: isn't our new teacher a peach!

Monica: yeah has come on we have questions.

Chandler: fine but I'm not helping you

Monica laughed. Chandler was falling for this girl.

...

**Another chapter done! Melinda's gone chandlers in love with Monica. Rachel and Ross are happy. Monica awake and like the way she had all her best friends back. Read and review for another chapter! Thanks too ****Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic****, ****Mondlercrazy0508**** and Guest who reviewed! I'm also back to school this week so might not get to update as quick maybe Thursday or Friday? **

...


	14. Chapter 14

dancer cherry bug: thanks so much for reviewing really appreciated!

Guest: maybe not sure yet review! Thanks for reviewing!

Mondlercrazy0508 :awe thanks so much for reviewing made me smile!

Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: first I want to say I love you story encore! I can say she won't be a big character anymore maybe a few chapters' Melinda's might be in!

**Thanks to all who reviewed really appreciated sorry for not updating so soon so busy at school! And was at a paramour concert yesterday in Dublin brilliant night! **

...

Monica just finished putting on lip-gloss she was wearing a black skater skirt and a purple full sleeve top and black tights with purple pumps.

Chandler arrived in a black top and green kakis.

Chandler: hey Ross is Monica there?

Ross: yeah no funny business! Just discussing the songs.

Monica: ohh my god Ross warning him away already? now come on chandler we have work to do! As she lead him to her room in the corner of the room there was a desk two chairs a radio and a self with so many music books and manuscripts.

Chandler: wow when did you start to play piano?

Monica: last may I'm okay actually.

Chandler: let's do something with that i could play guitar and you could sing and play piano!

Monica: no you have a nice voice your also singing!

Chandler: only if you do it too.

Monica: well we have to give these people a show know don't we!

Chandler: and the Oscar for most modest person has to go to Monica Gellar!

Monica: ok know real work

They had been trying to come up up with something for an hour and singing and playing piano and other things but nothing worked. Then chandler said

Chandler: Monica we've been at this for two hours i need a break!

Monica fine come on then!

As chandler was walking toward the door he tripped over Monica's keyboard and ended up his head was on her legs.

Monica: couldn't be more careful no?

Chandler: ohh stay quiet help me up!

Monica: got up and looked into his puppy eye he was so cute she kissed him on the cheek

Monica: come on bing I need juice!

_Chandler really wanted to kiss her at that moment but didn't._

...

Rachel: so how goes the song?

Chandler: silly love songs!

Monica: there's like no songs and we have till Monday!

Rachel: you'll figure something out!

Monica: i hope so.

_Monday..._

Now well finish up with Monica and chandler singing whatever!

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Teacher: i must say that was excellent and chandler lovely vocals! Monica as per usual that was impeccable congratulations A+!

Chandler: thanks miss.

They hi fived then sat away from each other.

Chandler: winked at Monica and whispered ill call you.

That evening the spent what could have been a good 3 hours on the phone. Chandler really liked Monica.

_ The Christmas gift.___

Its Christmas so like a month later.

Monica: Ross come on what did you get me!

Ross: wait until tonight impatience.

It was Christmas Eve and the six were meeting in Ross's house to exchange presents.  
_  
__That night. Everyone was done it was only Monica left to get her presents. _

Ross: First Monica here's my present.

Monica: thanks Ross I love it! It was a pair of purple wedges.

Rachel: here Mon Rachel said handing her a box

Monica: ohh my god Rachel i love it! It was a red skirt.

Rachel: your welcome mon she said hugging her.

Chandler: guys I have to go moms calling me I'll be back tomorrow night bye. And he left leaving Monica's present on the table.

Phoebe: ok now Monica this is from me and Joey! It was a small hamper with chocolates socks and loads of little knick knacks.

Monica: wow ohh my god thank you so much giving them both a hug.

Rachel: here's chandler present.

Monica opened it. It was a gold necklace it was the exact same as her grandmother which was donated to a second hand store a while back.

Monica: ohh my god he got it! Is he gone yet?

Ross: just pulling out of the driveway why what did he get you?

She was already gone running down the street he stopped.

Chandler: god Monica it's like minus 10 degrees! He said giving her his jacket.

Monica: you remembered! She said holding the necklace

Chandler: well you were talking about it so much and you deserved

He was cut off by a hug from Monica.

They could hear the bells from the church and the snow falling.

Chandler: I guess you spent Christmas with me then.

Monica: there's nowhere else I'd rather be. She said still holding him.

Chandler gave her a lift back home. She was talking of the jacket.

Chandler: keep it.

Monica gave him a short hug and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Monica: thank you so much.

...

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mondlercrazy0508****: Monica is falling for him but will it work out? Read and review thanks so much for reviewing you and ****Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic**** are my best reviewers! Thanks!**

**Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic****: I love your story its brilliant! Thanks so much for a review. Thanks you yeah it is kind of hard but the reviews are worth it all! **

**So sorry for not updating soon had so much work at school but I did get an A' in my history test!**

**...**

Rachel: please come!

Monica: it will be so sad! I don't have a date!

Rachel: neither does chandler!

Monica: ohh god Rach stop trying to fix us up! We're not going to get together this isn't some love story!

Rachel: fine but please come i have some out of town cousins coming!

Monica: out of town guy's ehh? Fine ill go! But what are we going to do because it is your parent's party!

Rachel: well I have my friends and Amy has here's same with Jill so were all in the den and my parents and Amy and Jill friends are in the garden.

Monica: cool lets go shopping!

Rachel: finally you want to go shopping.

**When they were driving they seen chandler they waved he done the same.**

Rachel: not interested i think not!

Monica: ohh shut up! He was like my first boyfriend! So ill always like him.

Rachel: I don't still like Joey I'm with Ross!

Monica: well did you love Joey?

Rachel: no but

Monica: that's the difference!

Rachel: fine. Come on lets go as they parked up.

Rachel was in heaven she had already bought three dress! Monica had found one but had to try it on first.

_It was red with square shoulders it was tight and showed off her figure it looked amazing so she bought it._

Rachel: your dress is gorgeous Monica chandler; I mean my cousins will love it.

Monica: you don't have cousins coming do you?

Rachel shook her head

Monica: I knew it!

Rachel: are you still coming?

Monica: this dress has to be worn sometime!

Rachel: yeah!

New years eve Monica had just finished her hair and makeup when the door bell rang it was chandler.

Chandler: wow Monica you look beautiful.

Monica: thanks all the guys are here come on!

There was loads of people there at least 50 people at Rachel's party everyone was having a good time dancing and eating and talking. It was nearly countdown

_Rachel: grab your someone special and wait for the countdown. Monica was sitting on her own. Chandler seen this and went over to her.__  
_  
Chandler: want to dance?

Monica: not particularly.

Chandler: fine

_and he went outside._

Monica was searching for him and it was a minute to midnight. She found him talking to a girl. So she left him. This was it her alone watching people live the life she wanted... She left quietly when as she was almost home someone tapped on her shoulder

Chandler: hey beautiful.

Monica: chandler what do you want

Chandler: Rachel said to spent with someone special and i am.

Monica wrapped her arms around him

Monica: thank you.

Chandler: and look at us this time two years ago last year we barely knew each other and now here we are two years later best friends.

Monica: ohh my god! Happy new year! Thank you chandler!

Chandler: only for you now come on the night isn't over.

_and they both ran hand in hand back to Rachel's. As they would say it just as "friends"._

...

As Monica walked into school on a april morning she went straight to class because she wanted to be early but she heard someone call her name she turned around it was Melinda

What does she want?

Melinda: hey hore! Yeah you Monica Gellar!

Monica: what?!

Melinda: I hope you know who you're dealing with first you steal my boyfriend and then my friends!

Monica: i don't have a boyfriend and you obviously weren't a very good friend!

Melinda went straight for her grabbing her head and shaking it and shout at her

Melinda: BITCH! HOREBAG! You should have died in the crash!

_Then chandler came running._

Chandler: Melinda get off her!

Melinda: she deserves it!  
_  
__Then chandler dragged her away leaving Monica on the ground._

Chandler then ran over to Monica.

Chandler: are you ok?

Monica: I'm fine can you please bring me to class.

Chandler put his arm around Monica and walked to class.

Ross: ohh my god mon are you ok?

Chandler: no that Bitch hit her and through her on the ground.

Ross: who?

Rachel: who else! her!

___She said pointing at the door where a smug looking Melinda came in._

Chandler: haven't you don't enough.

Melinda: i think i done pretty well ohh and Monica your hairs a bit messed up!

Rachel: fuck off Melinda.

Melinda: real classy Mon get the Brady bunch after me!

Monica: I'm leaving.

Melinda went out shortly after saying round 2.

Melinda: hey Monica! Where's your boyfriend now! Ohh yeah class started so nobody's here to save you.

Monica: don't touch me!

Melinda: too late  
_  
__ and was going to hit her a slap across the face. But Monica stopped it and put her arm behind her back saying_

Monica: don't mess with me missy I'm crazy!

_And walked back into class.__  
_  
_  
__Chandler had seen the whole thing through the window in the door he was so proud of Monica standing up for herself. He really wanted her but he didn't want to make her cry again couldn't hurt her again..._  
_  
__The six were in Ross and Monica's house when phoebe and Joey left and Monica and Ross left leaving Rachel and chandler alone._

Rachel: chandler why aren't you with Monica?

Chandler: what!

Rachel: come on you obviously like her!

Chandler: because she doesn't like me then!

Rachel: you know that's not true.

Chandler: fine it's because i don't ever want to hurt her or make her cry again.

Rachel: but it won't happen!

Chandler: Rachel Monica's the best thing that's ever happened to me I don't know I don't want to lose that.

Rachel: just do it! prom is next week ask her.

Chandler: ill think about it...

...

Chandler loves Monica's but wont and won't hurt her what will happen? Will try update sooner!

R+R.


	16. Chapter 16

Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: thanks so much for reviewing means a lot so happy in the next chapter let's just say mondler fans will be happy!

Mondlercrazy0508: yeah I think Melinda will only be in it maybe once more! Maybe twice ha I'm evil! Okay thanks so much for reviewing means a lot.

Friendsfan41: the prom chapter is the next one i had to re write it and everything so i hope you will like it! Thanks so much for reviewing means allot!

...

Rachel: hey Mon come on even I'm ready!

Monica came running down the stairs.

Monica: and so am I.

The two of them went to school on this cold march morning.

Rachel: so Monica you know what song your doing for the big game?

Monica: yeah 'high hopes kodline' a few of the students are helping me as well so I'm not on my own! Wanna help?

Rachel: I'm the head cheerleader I have to do the routine around you guys!

Monica: fine! So are you and Ross still ok?

Rachel: yeah but i don't know it just going really well a bit too well.

Monica: what do you mean by that?

Rachel: i never been in a relationship this long like what 9 months is it!

Monica: are you bored?

Rachel: god no he's the only one who I still have butterflies in my stomach about after the first date! But I don't think he knows it..

Monica: what!

Rachel: like he feels as if id cheat on him or leave him for someone else like i did with other guys!

Monica: ohh why don't you give a big gesture?

Rachel: like? M

Monica: you could give him a key to your house!?

Rachel: I live with my parents!

Monica: sing a song to him!

Rachel: wait I have an idea. She got out her phone.

Ross was driving to school when he heard something on the radio.

Presenter: this is from Rachel to Ross saying you are her someone special awe heres still into you- paramore.

_Can't count the years on one hand__  
__that we've been together__  
__I need the other one to hold you__  
__Make you feel, make you feel better___

_It's not a walk in the park__  
__to love each other__  
__But when our fingers interlock,__  
__Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it__  
__'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you___

_I should be over all the butterflies__  
__But I'm into you (I'm into you)__  
__And baby even on our worst nights__  
__I'm into you (I'm into you)___

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far__  
__'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all__  
__Yeah after all this time I'm still into you___

_Recount the night that__  
__I first met your mother__  
__And on the drive back to my house__  
__I told you that, I told you that I loved ya___

_You felt the weight of the world__  
__fall off your shoulder__  
__And to your favorite song__  
__we sang along to the start of forever__  
__And after all this time, I'm still into you___

_I should be over all the butterflies__  
__But I'm into you (I'm into you)__  
__And baby even on our worst nights__  
__I'm into you (I'm into you)__  
__Let 'em wonder how we got this far__  
__'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all__  
__Yeah after all this time I'm still into you___

_Some things just, some things just make sense__  
__and one of those is you and I (Hey)__  
__Some things just, some things just make sense__  
__and even after all this time (Hey)___

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by__  
__that I'm not into you___

_I should be over all the butterflies__  
__But I'm into you (I'm into you)__  
__And baby even on our worst nights__  
__I'm into you (I'm into you)__  
__Let 'em wonder how we got this far___

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all__  
__Yeah after all this time__  
__I'm still into you__  
__I'm still into you__  
__I'm still into you_

When he seen Rachel he went over to her.

Ross: honey i love you.

Rachel: I love you to!

As Monica watched she remembered that she only felt like that with chandler. And she was still into him.

As chandler watched the lovebirds he remembered he only felt like that with Monica... And he was definitely still into her.

-The football game!

Now for the half time show we have Monica Gellar and Linkon high cheerleaders

High hopes-

_Broken bottles in the hotel lobby__  
__Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again__  
__I know it's crazy to believe in silly things__  
__But it's not that easy___

_I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started__  
__But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now__  
__It's time to let it go, go out and start again__  
__But it's not that easy___

_But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started__  
__High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again__  
__High hopes, oh, when it all comes to an end__  
__But the world keeps spinning around___

_And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who have come and gone__  
__Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon__  
__Now evil is just staring at the barrel of a gun__  
__And I do believe___

_Believe I've got high hopes__  
__It takes me back to when we started__  
__High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again__  
__High hopes, oh, when it all comes to an end__  
__But the world keeps spinning__  
__And the world keeps spinning around___

_High hopes, it takes me back to when we started__  
__High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again__  
__High hopes, oh,__  
__And the world keeps spinning__  
__Ooh, yeah this world keeps spinning___

_How this world keeps spinning around..._

Announcer: perfect performance now we welcome back out the two teams  
_  
__chandler winked at mon and mouthed_ 'this is for you' _at her_

They were down by one point and know as chandler dashed to the end line he couldn't believe it they had won again. As soon as the alarm went he sprinted toward the cheerleaders and to Monica he picked he up and twirled her around.

Chandler: we did it!

Monica: you did and you deserve it so much!

Ross did the same with Rachel.

Speech: for my friends the whole team and linkon high this was our year! And for the other team coaches and our schools ohh for Monica who did a fantastic half time show! He shouted. Causing her to blush. For all of these guys standing beside me we couldn't have done this without you. And this trophy is as much mine as it is yours. For linkon high and he held the trophy up high a numerous amount of cheers and roars came from the crowd.

Monica: you said my name!

Chandler: I promised I would.

Monica: thanks and I think you deserve it.

Chandler: thanks mon lets find the others. Hey Ross!

Ross: hey chandler good game.

Chandler: you too! God I can't believe we won!

Ross: I know! Why'd you say Monica's name up there!?

Chandler: I said if we win id say her name and I don't break a promise!

Ross: aw well I got to go find Rachel see you later man!

Rachel: don't they ever realise there suppose to be together!

Ross: I think she does but he doesn't.

Rachel: I think he does but doesn't want to ever hurt her again that's what he told me.

Ross: it's not our business now come on let's dance.

He said grabbing her hand.

little did they know Monica was right behind them listening.

Chandler wanted to be with her but was afraid he'd hurt me. That's so cute but I don't know unless he asks me to prom next week it's not happening cause then he end up going with a bimbo.


	17. Chapter 17

Only two reviews? Is it that bad will I end it here or not because I do have more chapters but what's the point? Thanks to guest who reviewed.

...

Chandler already knew he was going to New York. And so was Monica but she was going to live in a apartment in the city and try to make it as a chef. They would only be a few miles apart so they would meet every day. He was thinking of this on a Saturday when the post arrived.

_To mr. Chandler bing___

_We are delighted to say you have been approved for our new York university congratulations. For more details please check our website address below. Or contact 355 667 8890_ along with other details.

I got in he shouted he ran straight over to Monica's. Monica answered.

Monica: hey chandler what are you doing here?

Chandler: Monica i got in!

Monica: ohh my god she said jumping up and down with him!

Ross: what's going on?

Chandler: I'm going to NYU man with you!

Ross: yeah! And he started jumping as well.

Chandler: I'm not going till September its only April!

Monica: still our plan worked! Now we can all meet every day!

Chandler: yeah!

Ross Rach and chandler was going to NYU together and and Monica was going to new york.

Chandler: hey mom?

Mom: yes dear?

Chandler: I got into NYU!

Mom: ohh honey that's brilliant! Congratulations!

Chandler: so I can go?

Mom: off course now i have to tell you something. I have to go on tour again in two days will you be ok on your own ill leave money and my car.

Chandler: sure mom congratulations on the book tour!

Mom: thank god you're ok with it!

Chandler: of course how long is it for?

Mom: three to four months. Ok so rules  
-no party's  
-no girls  
-you can have friends over but maximum 6!

Ok?

Chandler: sure mom. Chandler couldn't wait he had fantastic friends caption of the football team three months without his mother. He could basically get any girl he wanted but he only wanted one, Monica.

Prom...

When Rachel and Monica heard about the prom they were so exited Rachel of course was bringing ross and Monica still had no date she expected that chandler would have asked her but he didn't. On the way to chemistry class she was approached by Danny one of the guys in Her class.

Danny: hey Monica do you have a date to the dance?

Monica: um not yet why?

Danny: I was wondering could I um will you emm be a

Monica: I would love to, bye Danny.

Chandler: hey Mon you going to the dance on Friday?

Monica: yes.

Chandler: great cause i need a date and

Monica: Danny's bringing me think of someone else.

_And the class went on chandler felt as if Monica was pissed at him because I didn't ask her before but what could he do.___

_As Monica Rachel and phoebe had finished everything they were ready to go phoebe was bringing joey.___

Monica wore a floor length black evening gown tight.  
Rachel wore a purple dress that tightened at her waist and went all the way down in a fish tail dress.  
Phoebe wore an all yellow maxi dress.

When they were talking the pictures Monica felt as if there was something missing. And it was chandler he wasn't even going he had gotten many offers but still wouldn't go without her.

Ross: god come on Rach you look perfect!

Rachel: thanks honey come on we better go

Phoebe rolled her eyes in the middle of the dance when they were all dancing Monica was trying to find Danny she found him dancing with a girl it was fine though until the girl saw her it was Melinda then Melinda started to kiss him with Monica looking to make her jealous.

Monica was so embarrassed he date kissing another bimbo in the middle of the dance floor the others were having a good time so she just left calling the one number she knew would always be there. Chandler pulled up in a suit.

Monica: what's going on?

Chandler: we are going to go in there and dance.

Monica: come on chandler i really don't want to!

Chandler: I cannot let a girl as beautiful as you not go without a dance know can I?

Monica: I suppose not now we can dance as she led him in.

There she was in the middle of the dance floor her arms around chandlers neck his arms around her waist. She felt so comfortable and happy chandler always made her feel like this then there song came on...

___Heeey heeeey heeeeey___

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you__  
__And so I went and let you blow my mind__  
__Your sweet moonbeam__  
__The smell of you in every single dream I dream__  
__I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided__  
__Who's one of my kind___

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo__  
__The way you move ain't fair you know__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight___

_Heeey heeeey heeeey___

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me__  
__You gave my life direction__  
__A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I__  
__I'm so obsessed__  
__My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest__  
__I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna__  
__And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind___

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo__  
__The way you move ain't fair you know__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight___

_The way you can cut a rug__  
__Watching you is the only drug I need__  
__Some gangster, I'm so thug__  
__You're the only one I'm dreaming of__  
__You see I can be myself now finally__  
__In fact there's nothing I can't be__  
__I want the world to see you'll be with me___

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo__  
__The way you move ain't fair you know__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight__  
__Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)__  
__Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)___

Chandler pulled Monica close and basically stood there for like an eternity it only felt like second thought. They looked deep into each other's eyes and chandler leaned in so did Monica as soon as their lips met electricity fireworks and most importantly energy went off. That energy was patience they had both waited forever and a day for this for each other.

Rachel: ohh my gods look at them!

Ross: ohh my god chandler i told him to stay away from each other! She said storming toward them.

Rachel: for god sake Ross look at the happiness in their eyes they are for once happy again and you know what they deserve it to!

Ross: when did you get so smart!

Rachel: when i started to date you Ross. I love you.

Ross: i love you to so much Rachel.

...

Little lobster moment so Monica and chandler kissed what will happen will they get together or will another obstacle come their way?

...


	18. Chapter 18

Okay first of all I'm sorry for saying I'm not continuing this I was just a bit annoyed! Ha-ha! Thanks so much for reviewing! So appreciated!

...

Chandler broke away and looked into his eyes. They were dancing with happiness.

Monica: wow

Chandler: look Monica that was great but I cant hurt

He was cut off by Monica kissing him again.

Chandler: never mind let's go and he led her outside. They started kissing again.

Chandler: god I've missed you

Monica: mm me too wait stop and they stopped.

Chandler: what's wrong?

Monica: I need this more than you know but you have to promise me you'll never hurt me like you that before ok?

Chandler: I promise.

Monica: and that you will always be there for me even if we break up.

Chandler: I always will. Monica I love

Monica: don't say that just not yet okay?

Chandler: yeah and Monica just one more condition and he leaned in and kissed her.

Monica: wow you're so good at that!

Chandler: thanks i practice a lot!

Monica just looked at him.

Chandler: sorry! That was supposed to be cute!

Monica: I don't care and kissed and hugged him for a long time.

Rachel: look at them

Ross: I know come on there announcing prom king and queen.

Announcer: now the crown goes to Ross Gellar and Rachel green!

Rachel: ohh my god we won!

Ross: no your beauty won.

Rachel: come on!

Monica and chandler came back in.

Chandler had his arm around her and she had his jacket on.

Monica: look Ross and Rachel won king and queen!

Chandler: your my queen!

Monica could you be more cheesy she said turning to face him he put his arms around her.

Chandler: it was supposed to be! Come on lets congratulate the king!

Monica: and tell them our good news?

Chandler: I'm pretty sure they probably seen us.

Monica: still come on!

Rachel: look here come the love birds!

Monica: hey guys! Congratulations on prom king and queen!

Rachel: cut out the happiness act we seen you to!

Monica blushed.

Rachel: were happy Monica finally you realize you meant to be together.

Chandler: i think so he said looking at her.

Ross: ok now come on our finally dance is nearly over he said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Chandler: want that to be us?

Monica: I kind of have to tell Danny to you know go away she smiled!

Chandler: come on ill help you.

Monica: seen him.

Monica: hey Danny sorry but this isn't going to happen.

Melinda came over.

Melinda: come on honey she said putting her arms around his shoulders.

Monica: that's fine Danny don't worry about it!

Danny: thanks Monica your cool!

Chandler: hey mon want to dance

Monica: more than anything and grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Leaving Melinda shocked. When a song she loved came on

_Let your heart hold fast fort Atlantic.__  
__All my days are spent.__  
__All my cards are dealt.__  
__Oh, the desolation grows!__  
__Every inch revealed,__  
__As my heart is pierced.__  
__Oh, my soul is now exposed!___

_In the oceans deep;__  
__In the canyons steep,__  
__Walls of granite here I stand.__  
__All my desperate calls__  
__Echo off the walls__  
__Back and forth; then back again.___

_To believe I walk alone__  
__Is a lie that I've been told.___

_So let your heart hold fast__  
__For this soon shall pass,__  
__Like the high tide takes the sand.___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh!__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!___

_At the bitter end,__  
__Salt and liquid blend__  
__From the corner of my eyes.__  
__All the miles wrecked,__  
__Every broken step,__  
__Always searching, always blind.___

_Never fear! No! Never fear!__  
__Never fear! No! Never fear!___

_So let your heart hold fast__  
__For this soon shall pass.__  
__There's another hill ahead.___

  
Chandler: thank god I have you he whispered into her ear.

Monica: I know what would I have done without you.__

_With or without you - U2___

_[U2 Cover]___

_See the stone__  
__Set in your eyes__  
__See the thorn__  
__Twist in your side__  
__I wait for you___

_Sleight of hand__  
__And twist of fate__  
__On a bed of nails__  
__She makes me wait__  
__And I wait without you___

_I can't live with or without you__  
__I can't live with or without you___

_Through the storm__  
__We reach the shore__  
__You give it all__  
__But I want more__  
__And I'm waiting for you___

_I can't live with or without you__  
__I can't live with or without you__  
__I can't live...__  
__I can't live with or without you___

_And you give yourself away__  
__And you give yourself away__  
__And you give...__  
__And you give...__  
__And you give yourself away___

_My hands are tied__  
__My body bruised__  
__She's got me with__  
__Nothing to win and__  
__Nothing left to lose___

_And you give yourself away__  
__And you give yourself away__  
__And you give...__  
__And you give...__  
__And you give yourself away___

_I can't live with or without you__  
__I can't live with or without you__  
__I can't live...__  
__I can't live with or without you___

...

Chandler: hey Monica.

Monica: are you ok?

Chandler: yeah I just can't stop thinking how lucky i am.

Monica walked up to him and he put his arms around her.

Monica: you really are the cutest aren't you!

Chandler: I think I just might be!

Monica: and not at all modest!

Chandler then picked her up in both arms and put her over his head.

Monica: let me down!

Chandler: but this is fun!

Monica: not for me let me down!

Chandler: ok ill bring you outside then!

Monica: let me down!

Chandler: ohh look a trampoline!

Monica: chandler no!

Chandler too late and her through her on it!

They were lying outside on top of each other.

Monica: ill get you for that!

Chandler: I'd like to see you try!

Monica got up really close to his face and kissed him.

Monica: later we have guests!

Chandler: awe come on we were playing!

Monica: your right we were she said running toward him and she jumped on top of him.

Chandler: know this was uncalled for!

Monica: and playing human aero plane isn't!?

Chandler I said playing I meant the kissing part not the pain part!

Monica: fine  
_  
__And she kissed him_

Chandler: more of that please

_he said as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her.__  
_  
Monica: I was here to make food and it looks like another pizza night!

Chandler: as long as I get to this I don't care!

Monica: seriously though they're going to be any minute

Chandler: ok then... and he let her down.

About 10 minutes later.

Chandler: what'cha doing!?

Monica: making food like 5 minutes ago.

Chandler: 10 minutes ago!

Monica: fine then!

Chandler: what is all this stuff?

Monica: fries chicken and some cocktail sausages.

Chandler what have I done to deserve you?

Monica: your right by chandler I can do better!

_He sank to his knees._

Chandler: ohh how will i ever live!

Monica ran up and kissed him passionately

Phoebe: are we interrupting?

Monica turned around to see phoebe Ross Rachel and Joey behind them.

She went bright red. Chandler got up and put his arms around her.

Chandler: sorry guys just you know?

Monica: we don't have to explain come on guy's food in the kitchen and we got scary movies!

They all ate and were in the middle of the movie.

Monica went to the kitchen to get a drink. When someone tapped on her shoulder. She screamed. And hit whatever it was in the face.

Chandler: Jesus mon! ahh.

Monica: ohh my god baby I'm sorry I was scared!

Chandler: yeah but when you go to give you're girlfriends a hug what else to expect than to be hit in the mouth

Monica: sorry ill kiss it better!

Chandler: off you go and Monica kissed him all better now let's watch the movie

_and they both watched the movie well chandler did Monica was just buried into her chest. They were all staying there tonight._

Chandler: Okay Ross and Rachel there's a twin room down the bottom. For you two phoebe and Joey yours is in the one on the right. Mine is the one opposite And Monica yours is at the top of the hall.

Monica: I'm on my own! Up the top! Ill be eaten first!

Ross: it was only a movie Monica!

Monica: fine

_and they all departed and went to sleep well Monica didn't. She was still awake so she went into chandlers room and seen he was asleep so she crept under his arm and fell asleep.__  
_  
Rachel and Ross had just fell asleep when a shout came from chandlers room. Ross ran in followed by the other three.

Ross: what are you doing in chandler's bed?!

Monica: I couldn't sleep so I came in here and snuck under his arm and then he woke up and screamed at the sight of me!

Chandler; sorry baby

_he kissed her neck_

Monica: its ok can we please just go to bed.

Ross: not together!

Monica: fine then you go sleep away from Rachel!

Ross: fine but no funny business!

Chandler: know can you all get out of my room!

Joey: sorry man! Bye guys! And he took phoebes hand to their room.

Rachel: come on Ross leave them alone! Stop being the older brother!

Ross: but I am!

Rachel: by 10 months! Know come on!

They left and chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

So i put them together! Review for more! I may have not updated in awhile because i was studying! Gt an a in my science test thought! So proud! #nerd! Thanks for all reviewing let's make 50 reveiws guys!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews really appreciated!

...

Chandler walked into school with his girlfriend beside him everyone looking at them they were the talk of the school and everyone knew about them.

Chandler: okay I have class but see you at lunch _giving her a kiss on the cheek_.  
_  
__Monica felt so special and happy she seen phoebe and they walked to class._

Girl 1: can you believe she took him back!

Girl 2: I know she must be totally desperate! And he's just going to cheat on her! I mean come on chandler Bing! She doesn't even want him she's just lonely!

_Monica hearing this turned around and said_

Monica: don't you gossip girls have anything better to do than talk about me!

Girl 1: don't defend him he will just  
cheat again!

Monica: who do you think you are!

Girl 1: a smart girl

Monica: go to hell and she turned back around. Wondering if he really would cheat again?

_Monica's POV__  
__ No! He made a promise he wouldn't! And anyway he loved her she knew that. When class was over she was walking the hall when she bumped into someone._

Monica: sorry

Guy: it's ok honey

Monica: who are ohh Danny! Sorry!

Danny: so I here you and chandler!

Monica: yeah me and chandler!

Danny: if I wasn't such an idiot it could have been me!

Monica: ha yeah she said nervously.

Danny: well just to let you know whenever I'm available!

Monica: sure um bye and she left  
God Danny ew! She only wanted chandler. And she had him.

Melinda: slut.

Monica: turned around and seen who said it. And she just kept walking.

Melinda: Hore!

Monica ignored her

Melinda: pushover!

This time Monica was angry

Monica: what did you just say?

Melinda: you're a pushover for taking him back!

Monica: well you know what Mel this time last year you cheated with him.

Melinda: at least he wanted me to! He asked me you know!

Monica just turned around and walked away. Chandler seen this and went up to her.

Chandler: that isn't true you know that!

Monica: there plenty of things I know aren't true so just leave me alone okay I just need space. And she left him.

Melinda: trouble in paradise?

Chandler: go to hell.

Melinda: i can make you forget it all like last year?

Chandler: not if you were the last girl on earth.  
_  
__Later that day after school._

Chandler heard a knock at the door.

Monica: hey chandler.

Chandler: Monica...

Monica just went up to him and gave him a hug.

Monica: I'm sorry.

Chandler: I'm sorry I've done some stupid stuff.

Monica: I know but I don't care she just brings out the worst in me.

Chandler: let's go Monica. As he pulled her into his car

Monica: where are we going?

Chandler: a surprise.

Monica: on a Monday?

Chandler: yes he said as they pulled up at the lake.

Monica: wow it's so pretty at sunset!

Chandler: I know ok Mon. Now this rock symbolises all the stupid stuff i did and this represents yours. Now if you're ready we can through them both in And forget what do you say?

Monica through them both in.

Monica: forgotten. She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

_They got a blanket and spread it out and they lay there for hours until it was nearly dark.__  
_  
Chandler: that was amazing Monica.

Monica: we have to that more often she said as he dropped her home. _She kissed him and left him_.

Mom: where were you Monica?

Monica: with chandler.

Mom: ohh right cause we have to tell you something...

Monica: what's going on?

Mom: I got a letter from the cookery school you applied to today?

Monica: and?

Dad: you got in honey.

Monica: ohh my god yeah! She said jumping up and down!

Dad: congratulations Monica.

_ Graduation._

Monica walked into school in her gown and hat she was wearing a blue skater dress and looked beautiful.

Chandler: wow Monica you're gorgeous!

Monica: thanks baby. Where am I sitting?

Chandler: beside me!

Monica: cool i have to go know because I'm the solo artist this year!

Chandler: you'll do brilliant Mon.

Monica: thanks come on

_she said grabbing his hand and kissing his lips gently_

Principal: now we have Monica Gellar.

_We weren't born to follow bon jovi..._  
_  
__This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles__  
__This one goes out to the ones in need__  
__This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical__  
__This ain't about no apology__  
__This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry__  
__This road was paved by the winds of change__  
__Walking beside the guilty and the innocent__  
__How will you raise your hand when they call your name?__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah___

_We weren't born to follow__  
__Come on and get up off your knees__  
__When life is a bitter pill to swallow__  
__You gotta hold on to what you believe__  
__Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow__  
__And that your saints and sinners bleed__  
__We weren't born to follow__  
__You gotta stand up for what you believe__  
__Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah___

_This one's about anyone who does it differently__  
__This one's about the one who cusses and spits__  
__This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy__  
__This ain't about givin' up or givin' in__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah___

_We weren't born to follow__  
__Come on and get up off your knees__  
__When life is a bitter pill to swallow__  
__You gotta hold on to what you believe__  
__Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow__  
__And that your saints and sinners bleed__  
__We weren't born to follow__  
__You gotta stand up for what you believe__  
__Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah__  
__Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah___

_[guitar solo]___

_We weren't born to follow__  
__Come on and get up off your knees__  
__When life is a bitter pill to swallow__  
__You gotta hold on to what you believe__  
__Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow__  
__And that your saints and sinners bleed__  
__We weren't born to follow__  
__You gotta stand up for what you believe__  
__Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah__  
__Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah___

_We weren't born to follow - oh yeah__  
__We weren't born to follow - oh yeah_

Cheers and roars were heard from the crowd her last performance at linkon high. Her parents were very proud.

_Later in the ceremony._

Now chandler Bing he went up on stage and received his certificate even his mother had flown back to see this. He was so happy

Now phoebe Buffy. She was so proud her grandmother was there cheering her on but her boyfrind Joey was heard the loudest.

Now Rachel green. She walked up and got her certificate her whole family was there but of course her mom was on the phone. But she didn't care because Ross was there in the audience.

Now Ross Gellar. Loads of roars were heard from the football team and his parents. But none of that mattered as long as Rachel was there.

Now lastly Monica Gellar cheats and roars were heard all over especially from the students her parents weren't jumping like they did with Ross but it didn't matter as long as chandler was there.

_chandler was having a party at his house when his mother left..._

Rachel: god can you believe were Finished school I mean it's over!

Ross: no its not well it is but it doesn't matter were still together after 1 year!

Rachel: god your right and that's why i love you.

Chandler and Monica were dancing.

Chandler: come here for a second he said leading her outside. Monica your one of the most important people in my life and I'd like to say i love you so much. But if you say you don't it doesn't matter.

Monica cut him off with a kiss. I love you too chandler.

Chandler: thank you! Mmm he said kissing her. Want to ditch this place?

Monica: its your party!

Chandler: fine but later... _she winked._ God I love you Monica Gellar.

Monica: I love you to baby.

...

There are about five more chapters left! But I could just Leave it here should I continue or not? Review please!


End file.
